CODE: Rain
by CrytalineWolf
Summary: [Cryaotic x Reader] Bang! Crash! "Search the area! We can't let her get away!" I run to the edge of the balcony, but I was spotted. "There she is!" Someone yelled. I turned my head to find one of the men who came into my room sticking their head out of the window and into the rain. I can't waste anymore time.


I slide the green sweatshirt over my body, ending just above my hips. My dark blue tank shows since it ends at my thighs. I grab my backpack that's on my wreck of a bed and stuff needed items. Passport, check. Food, check. Extra clothes..  
 _Bang!_  
Damn it! I don't need clothes anyway. I slip my dark blue and gold backpack on and slide the window open.  
 _Bang! Bang!_  
Shit, I need to get out now! I jump out of the window and land on a balcony of a rich person's apartment.  
 _Bang! Crash!_  
"Search the area! We can't let her get away!" I run to the edge of the balcony, but I was spotted. "There she is!" Someone yelled. I turned my head to find one of the men who came into my room sticking their head out of the window and into the rain. I can't waste anymore time. I leap over the balcony and land in a puddle, causing water to go all over me. But I don't care, I keep running away from them. Some of the men jumped out of the window and ran after me. "Halt!" Yelled one of them. I knocked over a fruit stand with my foot, doing a twirl so I wouldn't fall over. It seemed to stop them for a little bit.  
I continue running towards the airport. I seemed to have lost them. I stop to catch my breath. I ran pretty far but I need to keep going. So I walk. It's not far until I get to the airport, but it would be faster if I went by car.  
I enter the airport, soaked. I create puddles as I walk through its halls and stores. I know how to get past security here, so I should be fine. I continue walking around the airport, the water on me had already evaporated due to the warm air in here. As I search for the right terminal I didn't notice a little girl following me. I look down at her. She smiles. I don't recognize the little girl so I tell her she has gotten the wrong person. "Little girl, you have the wrong woman. I'm not your sister or mother, or even aunt. I can take you to the list children center if you would like." I said as I knelt down. "But you look just like her.." She protests.  
"I'm sorry but I am not. Would you like to go to the lost children's center?" The girl's smile had dissolved into a sad frown and nodded. I let the girl hold me hand as I led her to the lost children's center. I let the lady at the desk take care of the girl as I moved to leave until something on the intercom went off. "All persons inside of the airport, I advise you to stay where you are or hide when a woman with natural black hair with red dye with a green hoodie approaches."  
They already found me? I look over and both the woman and little girl are gone. I start running for the nearest flight terminal that was just about to take off. However I was spotted once again and they closed the entrance to the airplane. I take a smoke bomb out of my pocket and throw it to the ground, causing smoke to suddenly appear. I go into the terminal, and the plane that was attached to it is surprisingly still open. I quickly go in and hide in one of the bathrooms. I set it as occupied and wait for the plane to take off. They can't find me in here, I didn't leave any tracks.  
I felt the plane begin to take off. They didn't find me, thankfully. I get up from sitting on the toilet and stand in front of the mirror. I need a new name, one that I'm not recognized with anywhere. I'll also need a new identity. I can't use just this passport anymore, it has my current identity on it. I blow warm air into the mirror, causing it to fog up. I watch as it goes away. It was raining earlier...  
I fog up the mirror again and write..

 ** _CODE: Rain._**

I walk out of the bathroom and flip my hair behind my shoulder. The person who was waiting looks really angry at me, but that doesn't matter. I have a new identity now. I sit down in a random vacant seat next to a window. Second class, ugh. I take off my backpack and open it, pulling out a book that I had in there before I started packing. I began to read it to pass time.  
A sudden light flashes against my eyes and I jerk awake. I looked at my surroundings and notice that the plane was just landing and turning its lights on. It must be night time. I wonder if it's still raining. Getting up with all the other passengers, I pull my green hood over my face and grab my bag, putting it over my shoulders. I walk out with everyone and look around the airport I'm in. This is definitely a bit different than the airport I was just in. After going through a bit of security, I made sure to have my weapon hidden somewhere they wouldn't think to look... as a ring. After security, I sit down and open my bag. The food I put in it, which is just cheese and bread with some lunch meat (and maybe some noodles), were fine. I began to eat some of the bread and cheese with the meat. I got up after finishing. My bag was a hella lot lighter now. Satisfied, I went out of the main doors into whichever country I'm in now.  
As I predicted, it's still raining. I guess my new name was a good choice. I watch as all the taxis and families or friends of people show up, pick up whoever they were waiting for, and leave. I couldn't help but feel a bit left out. After about five minutes of watching that, I turned a random direction down the sidewalk and began walking. Maybe I can find a hotel or something to sleep in for the night. Sooner or later, the road turns into a neighborhood of houses and I'm met with people walking down the street. It must be early morning if people are up now. I tug on my green hoodie's strings, making the hood close up around my face a little. It seems like hours tick by as it gets brighter outside, but the clouds don't dissipate. They stay where they are and rain continues to pour down. I feel something bump into my arm and hear an exclamation. I turn around and see a flustered man on the ground, dazed for a moment. He realizes what had happened and quickly grabs one of the bags.  
"I'm sorry, miss, I didn't see you there," he says. He reaches for the other bag but I grab it and hold it. He stares up at me in confusion.  
"I will help you carry these. And you cannot say no," I say to him. Speaking English is hard. I'll get used to it after a while.  
"Uh," he says as he stands up. "Are you sure? I mean, I'm the one who bumped into you.."  
"Nonsense. I need to place to stay anyway," I interrupt as I walk towards where he was going. "Now, where is your house? Where do you live?" I turn around. His face shows confusion and shock.  
"What? Wait? Huh?" he says, unable to follow what I'm saying.  
"I have just arrived here from Nippon. You will now house me."  
"Dude! I _just_ met you!"  
"Is that not a regular thing here?"  
"It definitely isn't!"  
"You are still housing me," I say as I turn around and continue to walk in the direction he was going.  
"Hey, wait up!" he says as he jogs towards me. At least I don't have to lie to the housing people here about my residency.  
The man opens the door to his house and lets me inside first. I take off my shoes at the door near the mat and carefully place them together. He closes the door behind him and walks in the house with his shoes still on. I guess customs are different wherever I am now. I could very well be in London, or.. some other place. I walk after him into the kitchen and place the grocery bag on the counter. Looking around, I see a clock. It reads 10:26. It must be morning then.  
"Where do I put.. all of this?" I ask, and he looks over at me. After a moment of silence, he starts taking things out of the bag. "I'll put them away. You can just.. do whatever you want." And with that, I walk back to the living room I had just passed.

A _mrrowr_ comes from the couch and a cat jumps into sight the second I enter. The cat was white with pretty blue eyes. It was also very affectionate. I stood there, petting the cat as I waited for the man who was so nice as to let me into his house and come into the living room. I could hear him sigh as he walked in behind me. I turned my head towards him, keeping a straight face.  
"Look," he starts, " I don't exactly have a second bed or bedroom or anything, so... You can sle-"  
"I shall take the couch," I interrupt.  
"No you shall not! You can take my bed."  
"I shall take the couch," I persisted. I can read his facial expression clearly. He's so predictable. "You were thinking, 'She is a stubborn bitch,' yes?" I ask after a moment.  
"What? How- I did not!"  
"Your facial expression is very readable," I say.  
"It's not.." He protests. I'll play his little game for now.  
"Then we'll stop and I'll take the couch."  
He looks at me angrily but doesn't continue protesting.  
"Fine," he sighs. "I have to go bring the dog in from outside." Then he left. A dog, huh? I hope it's cute like his cat. I continue petting the cat.


End file.
